


The Trial of Evan Hansen

by neabee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, i have no control i'm sorry, this isn't actually good or long lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neabee/pseuds/neabee
Summary: this is literally just a rework of the parks and rec episode where leslie tells ben she loves him and i couldn't not see it as treebros to be honest so here this is!





	The Trial of Evan Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> Evan is Leslie Knope (dont tell me evan wouldn't work at the parks department!!!!)  
> Connor Murphy is Ben Wyatt  
> Jared is Ethel Beavers  
> Alana Beck is Chris Traeger
> 
> i do not own parks and recreation or dear evan hansen or the characters etc. etc.

“You know, the meeting that Connor and I had-- it's on the record. You should take a look at the last page of the transcript.” Alana tells him.

Evan nods at Alana’s suggestion and heads back to the council chambers to ask Jared to read the transcript.

 

"Mr. Murphy: Alana, for God's sake, "would you mind not jumping for a while?"

“Ms. Beck: "Sorry, Connor, but this is how I fight depression. Okay, fine. I'll stop.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, so you are prepared to resign, effective immediately, and take full responsibility for all the events that transpired at Li'l Sebastian's memorial.”

"Mr. Murphy: That is correct.”

"Ms. Beck: Okay, fine. This makes me sadder than I previously thought humanly possible, but I accept your resignation. Can I ask you one more question? Was all of this-- all the sneaking around, the scandal, losing your job-- Was it worth it?"

“Yes. It was. Because I love Evan. I want to be with him and I don't want to hide the way I feel about him anymore. So, yeah, it was worth it, because I'm in love with Evan Hansen.

"Ms. Beck: That was beautiful. I'm literally crying and jumping.”

"Crying noise, crying noise, nose blow.”

"Mr. Murphy: It's gonna be okay. Let it out, I guess.”

“End transcript.”

 

 

 

"Hi, honey, how was your day?” Evan asks, walking up the walkway to Connor’s house.

“Oh, I've had better. How about you?” Connor said.

“I can't believe you did that for me,” Evan said.

“Well, I was pretty sure it was gonna happen one way or the other. I hope it doesn't affect your campaign,” Connor said.

“Don't worry about that right now,” Evan said.

“Hey, Jared! Could you please read page 132 of the official testimony?”

 

Jared gets out of the car and opens an official looking leather folder and turns the attached reading light on.

 

“‘Jared Kleinman: The official record has now annoyingly been reopened so that Evan Hansen can make a statement.’

‘Evan Hansen: Let the record state that I, Evan Hansen, love Connor Murphy. I love him with all of my heart. Did you get that?’

'Jared Kleinman: Yes, I got it.’”

 

“Thank you, Jared.” Evan says.

 

“You-you love me?” Connor asks.

 

Evan nods.

 

“Can i go now?! I’m bored and cold and you guys are disgustingly cute and gay.” Jared exclaims.

 

“Yes, Jared. Get out of here!” Evan said.

 

“You’re welcome!” Jared said sassily, heading back towards his car.

 

Evan turns back to Connor and smiles fondly at him. Connor returns the look and reaches to grab Evan’s face gently and kiss him as the snow falls around them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol! i didn't actually do much for this other than change names and add some description, but hopefully it's ok. 
> 
> i just really liked the idea of evan as leslie and connor as ben. as well as alana as chris because i think she and connor would be an interesting friendship.
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr is muffinmanhoran if you wanna come find me there!


End file.
